


Something Different

by GrumpyWriter



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 07:59:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11226681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrumpyWriter/pseuds/GrumpyWriter
Summary: Cas wears some new clothes leaving Dean stunned.





	Something Different

Dean was sitting at the small table in the bunker researching for a case. His laptop was placed in front of him beside his coffee, which Dean stirred lazily with a spoon. He and Sam had recently just finished a case a few hours out of town, the case caused Dean to be in the 'hunting' mood making him determined to find a case, he had been researching for hours on end. Dean sipped his coffee to pass the time for when his trench-coated Angel appeared with new information. 

Dean nearly spat out his coffee when he saw Cas. He was wearing a baggy AC/DC shirt with navy blue jeans. Cas brushed past dean and stood beside him. Dean's jaw dropped and his eyes widened when he saw how different Cas looked. Considering how his only wardrobe was suits with blue ties and trench coats, Dean couldn't imagine Cas wearing something new. But seeing him wearing causal clothes left dean breathless.

"C-Cas...you look different" Dean smirked at Cas. 

"Different?" Cas used air quotes and rose an eyebrow playfully. 

"I mean you look like an appealing guy!" Dean flushed deep red at his words. "I'm saying you look like a good looking uh guy-man." Dean sighed. "You look good Cas." He bit his lip while he silently scolded himself for being so flustered. Dean carded his fingers through his hair while Cas gave him a cheeky smile. 

"I didn't find any leads for a case" Cas frowned slightly and looked at his hands which were in his lap. 

"No problem buddy" Dean patted Cas' shoulder and smiled at him. 

"Cas, isn't that my shirt?" Dean leant back in his chair, smirking with his arms crossed.

"Yes it is. I hope you don't mind, I just wanted to try something different." Cas looked at the shirt and rubbed it in between his fingers. Dean stood up and flattened a wrinkle in the shirt while he gingerly laced his fingers with Cas'. Cas looked down at their hands and blushed. Dean lifted Cas' chin back up with his middle and index fingers, he slowly leant closer to Cas and pecked his lips. Dean pulled away and watched Cas smile uncontrollably. Cas looked up at Dean and slammed his lips onto his, after a few seconds Dean pulled away and smirked. 

"Maybe, next time I'll wear your clothes for a change, hm?" 

"Maybe" 

The two men smiled at each other before returning to their 'research'.


End file.
